This is the second revision of a new investigator proposal that seeks four years of funding for a longitudinal study of predictors of suicidal ideation and suicide attempts during the transition from early to mid-adolescence. The application targets 450 adolescents aged 12-14 years (225 clinically referred; 225 normative) who will participate in a baseline assessment followed by six telephone and home-based assessment at three-month intervals. The multiple-informant design will include adolescent self-reports parent reports, teacher reports and peer nomination. The study will focus on peer and family factors affecting suicide ideation and behaviors. It will test three conceptual models: incidental, causal, and transactional. Analyses will include MAC/SEM for evaluation of predictor variables across the normative and clinical samples and growth curve analyses to track effects of across time.